1. Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to an interconnect structure for a microelectronic package. In particular, the embodiment relates to an interconnect structure containing an electromigration barrier layer for a solder joint.
2. Background Information
Electromigration of metals in interconnect structures is a tenacious problem in the microelectronic packaging industry. Electromigration generally refers to the movement of atoms of a metal or other conductor in the direction of electron flow during operation. Such migration or movement of the metal may cause cracks, voids, solder joint separations, or other defects to form within the interconnect structure. The formation of such defects due to electromigration represents a significant problem and may lead to premature failure of the microelectronic package. Potentially compounding this problem is the principle that electromigration generally increases with increasing current density, and the general past and present trend toward ever-smaller interconnect structures having ever-higher current densities.